


Bumpy Ride

by raspberrylightning



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e01 The 37's, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylightning/pseuds/raspberrylightning
Summary: As they anxiously await the decision of their crew, Chakotay comes to a realisation.A one shot from Chakotay's point of view taking place at the end of season 2 episode 1 ("the 37's").
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Bumpy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of season 2 episode 1 ("the 37's") when Janeway and Chakotay go to the Cargo Bay to see whether or not any of their crew have decided to stay on the planet.

“I don’t want to lose anyone.” The humour was suddenly gone entirely from her voice. “We’ve all been through so much together, it just wouldn’t seem right”, his Captain stopped in front of the door of the Cargo Bay. Part of him did not want to look at her, fearing to see tears welling up in her eyes. Sometimes, Chakotay liked to pretend that he didn’t know just how human Kathryn Janeway was – the task that fate had presented her with seemed too big for one person to handle. She took it in stride anyways. Most days.

He turned. There were no tears, just worry and sadness. She continued; her voice steady but unusually quiet. “But I couldn’t blame anyone…”, she stopped and looked him right in the eye, “ _anyone _for staying behind.” The way she looked at him, it felt like she wanted to make sure, that, once again, he was aware of the possibility to leave, and that it existed also for him. He had heard crewmembers all over the ship discuss it, ever since she had made her announcement. Truly, he had no idea what was expecting them behind the doors of the Cargo Bay – whether there would be a hundred people, or none. But he, personally, had not for a second considered staying. Mostly because, like he had explained to the Captain, he wanted to go home, to Earth. He wanted to see his sister again, he wanted to swim in the lake near his village and feel the sun tingling on his skin and eat ice cream. However, increasingly there was a little voice in the back of his head that was reminding him of the other reason that he could never, ever leave Voyager. Her.__

He had not tried to push the feelings away as they emerged – that was not his way. Instead, he regarded them with the distanced curiosity of a scientist: how this woman, who had been tasked to hunt him down, was growing on him, day by day, with a speed that should frighten him, but didn’t. How she had, after a relatively short time, already won his undying loyalty. Maybe more than that.

Kathryn took a deep breath and looked at the door. “I’m not sure I want to go in.” They had been in countless life-threatening situation, but he had never seen her this tense, this… frightened. Carefully, he put his hand on her shoulder. A part of him noted how small her frame was, something he tended to forget when she was commanding the Voyager, when she was radiating with authority and power. He forced himself to abandon that train of thought – she needed neither his deference nor his admiration right now, she needed support. “No matter what happens”, he said intently, looking her straight into her eyes, “we’ll make it. Remember that.” He meant that; he believed it, even though he did not know the source of that belief or why exactly it was as strong as it was. She smiled softly and nodded, causing warmth to rise up in his chest. 

She pushed the button to open the door and entered the Cargo Bay. There was no one in the room. Not a single person. Relief washed over him – he didn’t want to lose crew members any more than she did. He looked at her, standing there, eyes closed as if she was trying not to cry, a serene smile on her face. He would have done anything to keep that smile on her face just for another second. A realisation coursed through his body, just as strong, if not stronger, than the relief. It was excitement and fear and shock and amusement.  
She turned and looked at him, and he forced himself to smile, even though his newfound awareness of the extent of his feelings for her had shaken him to the core.  
This, Chakotay thought, was going to be a bumpy ride.


End file.
